


Heirloom

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's childhood stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirloom

Visiting his great grandmother, Pavel listens with awe to her stories of her own great grandmother's great grandmother, who was one of seventeen children.

Seventeen! Although he is an only child himself, and he is not sure he would like _quite_ so many brothers and sisters he is sensible enough to realize he would receive far less parental attention and praise in such a case he thinks that having one or two brothers or sisters might be nice. He satisfies his wish by playing with the matryoshka dolls that belong to his great grandmother, which have come down from those near legendary days of nearly three hundred years ago.

His great grandmother dies while Pavel is attending Starfleet Academy. In her will she leaves him the dolls he loves so. Pavel lines them up in a neat row on the shelf above his desk where he can glance up and see them as he studies. He explains to his roommate that the matryoshka doll was invented in Russia, and that these are a family heirloom, and his roommate doesn't tease him.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime who wanted Chekov gen, prompt "invented in Russia".


End file.
